zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Girl
Bad Girl is the fifth episode in Season 2 and the 18th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on November 13, 2005. Plot Dustin's new girlfriend, Trisha Kirby, turns out to be a very rude girl. Zoey sends Chase to persuade Trisha to stop going out with Dustin and go for someone older. She gets the wrong idea and thinks Chase is asking her out and she accepts. To make Trisha stop going out with Chase, he and Zoey pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend. However, Trisha finds this unconvincing, and asks that the 2 kiss each other (much to Chase's delight). Unfortunately, they get interrupted by Dustin attacking Chase (calling him a girlfriend stealer). Trisha finds this manly, and tries to go with Dustin again. Dustin, however, decides that he's too good for her. Meanwhile, Michael and Logan get sprayed by a skunk and ask Quinn for help. Quinn makes a spray that gets rid of the skunk smell, although the boys are a little hesitant to use it at first. At the end of the episode, however, it turns out that a side effect of the spray that Quinn made is that it makes clothing disintegrate, and the end of the episode shows Logan and Michael having to run around campus covered in garbage bags (Quinn had sprayed them all over, so it made all of their clothing disintegrate). Episode Trivia *The Star Wars films have been replaced by a spoof called "Galaxy Wars", so when Chase says "She's a little girl, not Darth Vader", it is odd since Vader's character is a part of Star Wars, unless his character a part of "Galaxy Wars" as well. *Dustin has his first and only kiss in this episode. *In this episode, it is discovered that Dustin doesn't have very good eye-sight. Though he sounded kind of shy when he said it so there is a chance that this isn't true. *This is the second episode where Dustin stars in the main plot. This is also the last time Dustin is involved in an episodes main plot until the season 3 episode, Drippin' Episode!. *Paul Butcher and Jennette McCurdy appeared together as siblings in the PG-13 movie Hollywood Homicide alongside Jennette's idol, Harrison Ford. *Quinn sprayed Michael and Logan all over the outside, so their underwear shouldn't have disappeared and they shouldn't have been naked. Although it's also possible that they were too embarrassed to walk around in their underwear. *Running gag: One of the "Quinnvention's" work, but has an unintended side effect. *Michael and Logan get trash bags from a janitor closet so they can "streak" through campus without people seeing them when their clothes disappear. At one point, they run down stairs and Michael's trash bag goes up. The blue gym shorts he is wearing are visible. *Although it is implied that Trisha and Dustin are around the same age and younger than the main cast, Jennette McCurdy's actually a year older than Victoria Justice. *Both Lola and Nicole were in only three scenes during this episode, and Quinn was only in two. *This episode is very similar to Defending Dustin. For example, both episodes have: **A main plot centered around Dustin. **It's implied that Dustin's smart for a kid his age. **Dustin's involved in something with one of his classmates. **Zoey's worried about Dustin because of the situation with his classmate. **Dustin gets upset with Zoey for being overprotective of him. **Zoey's ideas are ultimately what gets Dustin out of trouble. **Dustin stands up to his classmate. **There was a get-together in Zoey's room after the scene where Dustin stands up to his classmate. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Guest Starring *Jennette McCurdy as Trisha Kirby Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes